A large family of patents of the same inventor, David Dardick, has disclosed the many advantages of gun structures employing triangularly shaped ammunition and transverse feed and ejection of the ammunition. Different features of such gun mechanisms are variously shown in his earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,831,401; 2,865,126; 2,983,223; 3,446,111; 3,446,113; 3,467,276; 3,501,998; and 3,503,300.
His earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,380 discloses such a gun that fires salvos of projectiles. And his earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,931 discloses a triangularly shaped cartridge for such salvo firing guns; and his earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,507,219; 3,568,599; and 3,572,248 disclose other features of triangularly shaped ammunition.
A multiple barrel high speed firing gun is disclosed in his earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,939.